


Fireflies

by luveyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ?????, Fireflies, First Kiss, Fluff, Italian Nico, Kinda?, M/M, Nico forgets english, Nico is a good singer, Nico makes the first move, Song fic, honestly they are adorable, solangelo, southern! Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveyes/pseuds/luveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go watch the fireflies and end up singing and kissing. Does Nico forget English? yes, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to Fireflies, by Owl City 53 times while writing and editing this fic. If you haven't heard it you should probably listen to it because that was the inspiration for this. https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=8L1CDFvHTr4#Fireflies_-_Owl_City_%5BLyrics%5D  
> Hopefully that link works. 
> 
> Also i do not speak Italian so i just used google translate, if there is a mistake please let me know and i will gladly change it! Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think.

             Nico found that when the sun went down, Will could barely keep his eyes open.  Apollo children were solar powered, after all. It was both a blessing, and a curse. For one, Will did pretty much everything Nico said, because he was too tired to object; on the other hand, when Will needed to preform medical procedures after dark it was very difficult. Luckily, Apollo gave some sunlight creamer or something for his kids to put in coffee.   
            Nico also hated, well, _disliked_ , well not _really_ , Nico was _annoyed_ , yeah _annoyed_ with how touchy Will got when he was tired. He seemed to really like Nico’s waist for some reason. Whenever he was sleepy, he wound his arms around Nico’s hips and rested his head on Nico’s shoulder; which was exactly what he was doing right now.   
            They had come to the hill by the lake to watch fireflies, it was Will’s idea, but he was falling asleep and wasn’t even watching them. They had forgotten a jar, so they stood back just watching as the others caught fireflies.

            “Will,” Nico shrugged his shoulder trying to wake him up. “Will.”

            “Hmm, yes, sunshine?” Will drawled quietly in his ear. Nico shivered, when Will was tired his voice was deeper than usual and he slipped into a southern accent.

            “We” He took a breath, _chill Di Angelo_ , “we should go back, you keep falling asleep.”

            “But the fireflies are so _pretty_.” He dragged the _‘e’_.

            “Your eyes are closed.”

            “But _you_ can still watch them.” He buried his nose in Nico’s neck.

            “I’m too busy trying to fall over.” Will tightened his arms on Nico’s waist.

            “But you’re my big strong demigod; surely you can handle my weight.” Will’s tone was teasing, but it echoed inside of Nico. “ _my_ demigod” Will had called him, his. Nico nearly choked, Will was smiling against his neck, like he didn’t know what he had done. Gods, _Will called him his_.

            “Come on Will. I’d rather be able to _walk_ you to your cabin, instead of having to _carry_ you there.” Will didn’t respond, “Or I could always leave you up here, by yourself.”

            “Okay, Okay.” Will released his hold on Nico’s hips and stood up, supporting his own weight again. “Lead the way, Firefly.”

            “Don’t call me that.” Nico grumbled and started down the hill, Will followed right behind.

            “What about Lighting bug, _hmmmm_ , no. I like Firefly more.” Nico sighed.

            “No.”

            “Oh you’re a grump.” _A grump_? Was Will _twelve_?

            “Maybe it’s the aura of death I radiate.”

            “Maybe it’s because you’re a grump.” Nico snorted, Will was _so_ intelligent when he was tired. There were fireflies following them down the hill, Will stopped to look at them.

              _“You would not believe your eyes,”_ Will sang softly, “ _If ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep.”_ Nico turned around, watching the sleepy blonde as he sang the next few versus, Will wasn’t a _great_ singer, but he wasn’t necessarily _bad_ either. Will noticed Nico staring at him, and smiled.           

            “ _I’d to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly,_ ” Will’s eyes widened as Nico sang after him. _“It’s hard to say that I’d rather stay awake when I’m asleep, ‘cause everything is never as it seems.”_ Nico smiled shyly, Will was still staring at him, mouth gaping. He ran up and grabbed Nico’s hands.

            “That was beautiful, Nico. Sing more for me?” Nico went red and looked down; Bianca was the only one who had ever heard him sing before.

            “I…I guess.” He doubted Will would remember in the morning, so there wasn’t really a reason not too, especially if Will kept smiling at him like that. “If you really want, but…” He glanced up, there so many people within hearing distance.

            “We can go to the docks if you don’t want other people to hear.” His voice was still soft, and tired. Nico nodded and let Will pull him down to the lake. They were both humming the tune as they went.   
            They walked out onto the dock, well Will ran (stumbled), Nico walked. The blond flopped down at the edge, feet dangling over the edge. Nico settled next to him. Will’s blue eyes looked at him, expectantly.

            “Don’t look at me!” Nico squeaked, glowering behind his blush. “I don’t even know why you want me to sing for you-”

            “Because you smile so pretty when you sing,” Nico still glared at him,  “and its dark I can’t even see you.”

            “Can you close your eyes anyway?” Will _hpmhed_ and laid down, putting his arm over his eyes. Nico closed his eyes and breathed, digging up the lyrics.

_“'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance”_

            Nico peeked at Will who was laying down with a smile on his face. Satisfied, he kept singing, leaning back and closing his eyes again.

 _“A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed, the disco ball is just hanging by a thread,_ _I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems”_

            He kept his eyes shut this time and Will, gratefully, stared at Nico. Slowly he found the traces of sunlight from underneath the water and slid them by Nico, lighting up his face. Will gasped at how beautiful he was. They were close; it would be easy for Will to slide his lips over Nico’s.

_“Leave my door open just a crack, 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac, Why do I tire of counting sheep? When I'm far too tired to fall asleep”_

            That would involve stopping Nico’s beautiful voice though, and that’s not something Will wanted. So instead he just kept the light circling, watching Nico, his smile was captivating, if only he would open his eyes.

_“To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as they said farewell, But I'll know where several are, If my dreams get real bizarre, 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar.”_

            Nico’s hands couldn’t find anywhere to grip, he fiddled with his shirt hem before tapping out the beat on the dock, he wanted to open his eyes, to make sure Will wasn’t watching him, but then again if Will _was_ watching…

_I'd like to make myself believe, That planet Earth turns slowly, It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'Cause everything is never as it seems_

            Will sat up as silent as he could, leaning over and sliding his hand over the one that wasn’t tapping, Nico stuttered for a second then picked back up where he was. His eyes fluttered open before slamming shut again, for some reason there was light around them.

_“I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly, It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems.”_

            Nico opened his eyes.

_“I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly, It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, Because my dreams are bursting at the seams”_

            Will’s face was so close to his, their lips already brushing, Nico tentatively pressed his lips against Will’s warmer ones. Will immediately deepened the kiss, earning a squeak from Nico. Will pulled away, resting his forehead against Nico’s

            “I love your voice, you are so _beautiful_ , Nico.” Will’s voice was a quiet hum.

            “I- Will… I mean- _ugh_.” Nico pulled away and blushed deeply; he pulled his legs up to chest and rested his head on them. Will cocked his head, mistaking Nico’s forgotten English for him being uncomfortable.

            “Nico,” Will reached a hand out to curl in his dark hair. “Nico what’s wrong?” Nico just shook his head, still trying to find the words. “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked before I kissed you, I was kind of caught up-”

            “ _I_ kissed _you_.” Will stopped short, that’s right, Nico _did_ kiss him, the shock that _Nico_ was technically the one to initiate it washed over Will. Sure, Will was right there, but Nico is still the one that sealed their lips.

            “Gods” Will giggled; he must be really tired Nico thought, Will doesn’t _giggle_.     

            “Why are you laughing?” Nico had never imagined Will laughing if he kissed him; he thought the aftermath would be filled with disgusted looks and a broken friendship. Will’s eyes shined with something, they were wide for him being tired.

            “I never imagined _you_ would be the one to make the first move, I’d always thought I would kiss you first, and you would fall into my arms or something. I even had a date marked on my calendar, you know.” Now Nico was shocked, his arms falling to the deck beside him.

            “ _You did_? _”_ Will smiled, and twisted his fingers into Nico’s hair.

            “I don’t rush into new things without a plan, and I didn’t want to mess this up.” Nico’s eyes were still wide in surprise, but Will’s had dropped again, eyelashes shielding most of the blue from view.

            “There’s no way you could have messed up.”

            “There was always the chance you didn’t like me back.”

            “I do though,” Nico shifted but his legs were still pulled up to his chest. “I never thought _you_ would like _me_ back.”

            “Are you kidding? Do you think I drape myself over everyone? Or come marching into their cabin to bring them breakfast at one o’clock in the afternoon?” Will was teasing him easily, a lazy smile in place.

            “Maybe,”

            “No, I only do that for you,” Will’s had taken his hand out of Nico’s hair a little while ago, and he wanted contact again. Nico’s hands were still lying on the dock. Will intertwined their fingers. Their eyes met and Nico offered a shy smile.

            “That’s a relief.” Nico’s eyes were shining as well.

            “Com’ere” Will tugged on Nico’s hands, he moved his legs to the side and scooted closer. Will let out an annoyed grunt, and pulled Nico into his lap. “There you go.” Nico turned away with a squeak and rested his back against Will’s chest; partially because his legs were in an awkward place and like this he could dangle them over the edge, and partially so he could hide his blush. A comfortable silence fell over them, Will had buried his face into the space where Nico’s neck and shoulder met, and Nico stroked his thumb over Will’s knuckles.  They sat there for a while, smiling. The light around them slowly dissipated; Nico watched the lightning bugs dance across the lake.

            “Will,” He took a deep breath. “Will, are you awake?”

            “Mmmhmm.” Will’s mouth vibrated on Nico’s neck, making him shiver.

            “We should go back, I don’t want you to fall asleep here.”

            “I don’t want to leave you.” Will’s voice was so quiet, and Nico took another breath.

            “You can come back to my cabin if you want.” That wasn’t that hard, a smile ghosted over Nico’s face, it would be nice to share that big bed with someone. Will pulled away, sounding like he had choked. Nico turned, concerned.

            “Are you inviting me to bed, firefly?” Will’s voice was strained now, in addition to being heavy with sleep, there was odd look on Will’s face.

            “Yeah, my bed is pretty big so- oh _. Oh._ ” Even in the dim moonlight, Will could see Nico’s face spike red. “No, no I didn’t mean it like that! I just… _ugh_.” He dropped his head in his hands, _what was the word!_ “I… I forgot… in Italian its _abbracciare_ , but I can’t…” He rarely forgot English anymore, but Will got him so flustered he was surprised he could even remember Italian. “It’s like to embrace.” Will was smiling at him, obviously finding him amusing.

            “Are you saying you want to cuddle with me?” Behind his embarrassment, Nico’s eyes lit up.

            “Yeah.”

            “How do you say that in Italian?”

            _“Sì”_

            “No, how do you say, I want to cuddle with you?”

            “Oh,” Nico shifted so he was facing Will instead of being turned around, Will looked at him a silent challenge in his eyes, it was probably about the Italian thing, but in Nico’s mind he thought it was about his sitting position. He slid his legs so he was straddling Will. “ _Io voglio abbracciare te, il mio sole.”_

            “Italian is pretty.” Will buried his head in Nico’s shoulder, again.

            “ _Non bella come te_.”

            “What did you say?”

            “Not as pretty as you.” Will didn’t respond right away, and when he looked up at Nico he was blushing.

            “You think I’m pretty?”

            “Yes, and I think you are beautiful, and divino e bellissima.” He slipped into Italian on purpose that time. Will looked at him wide eyed, and touched his forehead to Nico’s.

            “Can I kiss you?”

            “Yeah.” Nico’s voice was breathy. Will closed the distance between them. Even though Will’s temperature was lower at night, Nico’s lips were still chilly against his. _Well I can fix that_ , he thought. He kept their lips pressed together and moving, and slid his hands under Nico’s shirt, winging his arms around his back. Nico gasped and bit Will’s lip.

            “Sorry.” Nico pulled back so only their foreheads were touching. “I wasn’t expecting that.” He didn’t mind and tried to catch Nico’s lips again, but he put a hand on Will’s chest. “Will… we really should get back.”

            “Do we _have_ to?” Will whined, Nico smiled and untangled himself from Will.

            “Yes.” Nico stood easily, turning around to help Will up. The blond grabbed onto Nico’s hand to heave himself up, but his legs were asleep. He crumpled back onto the wood of the dock.

            “My legs died.” Will looked up, comically upset.     

            “Because I was sitting on them.”

            “Oh yeah, let me try again.” Will attempted to heave himself up, only to fall on his ass.

            “You’re going to fall in the lake.”

            “Nope, I’m going to get up and walk.”

            “Will…”

            “I can _do_ this, Nico.”

            “ _Alright_.” Will tried to stand again, he pitched forward almost tumbling into the lake. Nico sighed, grabbed Will’s hand, and jumped into the shadow that the dock made on the water.

            They appeared in the Hades cabin, Will still stumbling almost knocking Nico over. He pulled himself over to Nico’s bed.

            “That was _not_ an emergency.” Will scowled at Nico.

            “Yeah, yeah, lay down, you’re exhausted.” Nico pressed on Will’s shoulders and he lied down obediently. Nico walked over to his closet.

            “What are you doing?” Will’s voice was extremely sleepy.

            “Getting pajamas, I don’t like sleeping in jeans.”

            “No,” Nico turned around and cocked his head. “Come here.”

            “Will, I need clothes.” Will sat up and ripped off his shirt; he stood up and kicked off his shorts. Nico squeaked and covered his face.

            “No you don’t, now _come here_.” Nico walked slowly over, still blushing. Will grabbed his waist and pulled him over quicker. Nico kicked off his sneakers, before standing in front of Will again.

            “Are you going to take your clothes off?” Will looked up at Nico through his lashes. “Or do you want me to do it for you?”

            “I got it, I got it.” Will let go of his waist. “Don’t _look_ at me!” Nico said turning around and pulled his shirt off. Will did look at him though, watching his muscles move under his shoulder blades, his spine still stood out,  but Will’s worry was momentarily forgotten when Nico started undoing his pants. Nico groaned.

            “Don’t laugh.” It took Will a second to register that Nico was talking to him.

            “Why would I laugh?” Nico groaned again and seemed to hold his breath. He slid off his jeans, hopping to pull them off his ankles. Will’s gaze raked up Nico’s legs and settled on his ass. Oh, _that’s_ why he would laugh. Nico was wearing black boxer briefs with gray skulls and pink hearts on them. While Will didn’t laugh, he might have chuckled, just a little bit.

            “I like them,” He smiled and Nico just groaned again. “Are you coming?” Will started to scoot towards the wall, but Nico stopped him.

            “I’m on the inside.” Nico climbed in and Will hummed, they settled down facing each other, holding hands. After about two minutes, neither had closed their eyes. “I can’t do this. You’re eyes are too pretty.”  Nico turned around so his back was to Will, and brought Will’s arm over him, cuddling it close to his chest. Will slid his arm under Nico’s neck and pressed their bodies together. Will felt Nico shudder against him. They laid like that for a while, Nico was on the verge of sleep when Will spoke, his breath moving Nico’s hair.

            “Nico?”

            “How are you not asleep, _mia bella_?”

            “Could you sing me a lullaby?” Nico let go of Will’s arm and rubbed his eyes.

            “I guess.” Will hummed in appreciation, curling closer around him. Nico smiled began to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
